The strong biological effects of X-rays on the human body and the dangers associated therewith require the use of X-ray shielding devices when using X-rays in diagnostic and therapeutical procedures. The shielding devices are intended to limit the radiation exposure to the specific portions of the body which must be exposed to achieve the desired purpose. In order to limit the exposure to radiation, shields of various configurations have been placed between a patient and an X-ray source. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,569,713 to Via, Jr.; 4,024,405 to Szot; 4,220,867 to Bloch, Jr.; and, 4,223,229 to Persico et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,569,713 to Via, Jr. discloses an X-ray shield to protect the thyroid gland of a dental patient. The protector is in the form of a shield which covers the forward portion of the neck over and above the larynx.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,405 to Szot describes a shield for protecting a patient's eyes during exposure to medial and dental X-rays.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,869 to Bloch, Jr. discloses a protective shield for the neck, which includes a lead sheet secured within a synthetic form pad member which is covered with a cloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,229 to Persico et al describes a shield for protecting the teeth and related body areas during radiation.
The shields described in the cited patents are placed between the patient and the X-ray source and thus restrict the area which is exposed to radiation to an uncovered portion of the patient's body. However, a shield which is external to the patient's body is relatively ineffective in pinpointing the zone to be irradiated when the organ to be treated is near a zone to be protected and the two zones are relatively small, are close together and are located deep within the body. For example, there is a need to protect a woman's ovaries and thus her reproductive capacity (or at least the hormonal function of the ovaries) during pelvic radiation. However, typically a shield placed outside the body for protecting the ovaries while the pelvic region is being irradiated is not sufficiently selective in its shielding function.